


Ourcraft

by BananasofThorns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is a gaming channel, Gen, Pre-Slash, Youtube AU, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates), but probably not, might write more for this au later??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: “This isn’t Minecraft,” Aaron says, completely straight-faced, as he stares into the camera. There is no life in his eyes.“It’s ourcraft,” he continues, pulling Kevin into the frame.





	Ourcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bet_sy_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bet_sy_Bee/gifts).

> I wrote this a while ago but I forgot to post it until now. You can thank Snod (Bee) for this hvjsdvhdsfjkv

“This isn’t Minecraft,” Aaron says, completely straight-faced, as he stares into the camera. There is no life in his eyes.

“It’s  _ our _ craft,” he continues, pulling Kevin into the frame. Kevin looks like he’d rather be anywhere else, but he dutifully raises his arm. 

There’s a one-second clip showing that he and Aaron are handcuffed together, and then it cuts to Aaron’s intro. Aaron’s title card fades to black, only to fade back in to show Aaron vlogging.

“I lost a bet with Robin,” he says, walking somewhere. The camera is angled away from his face, but the annoyance in his voice is clearly audible. “So now I have to go borrow handcuffs from Andrew.”

A pause.

“Don’t ask me why he has them, because I have no fucking clue.” Another pause. “Don’t ask me why I know he has them.”

The video cuts to Aaron outside Andrew and Neil’s apartment. Andrew opens the door and throws the handcuffs at Aaron, who isn’t fast enough to catch them. They bounce off his face and clatter to the ground.

“There you go,” Andrew says, his words almost muffling Aaron’s mumbled “ow.”

Another cut and Aaron is back in his apartment, this time arguing with his roommate.

“Kevin-”

“No.”

“It won’t even be for very long.”

Kevin sighs, turning a page in his book. “I’m not agreeing to get handcuffed to you for a video.”

“You shouldn’t have let me bet against Robin, then,” Aaron points out. Kevin rolls his eyes.

“No.”

The screen cuts back to black and stays like that for a few seconds. When it returns to the video, Aaron is standing next to a grumpy looking Kevin. The camera is more zoomed out than usual to get them both in the frame.

“I finally got Kevin to agree,” Aaron says. Kevin mutters something in French and Aaron elbows him in the side. “Be nice.”

“That wasn’t part of the agreement, asshole,” Kevin grumbles, but he shuts up. Aaron grins at him for a split-second before turning back to the camera.

“Today we’re-”

“Not me.”

“ _ I’m _ going to be playing Minecraft hard mode while handcuffed to Kevin.”

The video switches to the Minecraft loading screen with Aaron’s facecam in the corner. 

It goes well for about a minute before Kevin asks, “Hey, Aaron?”

“Hm?” Aaron replies, not glancing away from the screen, trying to fight a zombie.

“Did Andrew give you the key for these?”

The zombie kills Aaron and the screen goes red. “Fuck.” A pause as Aaron processes the question. “ _ Fuck. _ ”


End file.
